wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Branch
The cheeky LeafWing solider who despises killng LeafWings. Protector of his fragile sister and mother. CODING BY NIGHTSTRIKE! DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ITCHY, UNLESS YOU ARE AN ADMIN OR EDITING CATERGORIES! Appearance "Oof! Sure, I'm nice, but I take pride in it. I only like my permanent grin." Branch is a fairly thin dragon for his age. He has a slender face, not with much scratches or injuries on them despite his serious job. Branch has a normally cheesy grin on his face, his dark brown eyes normally made with happiness and cheeky nature. His horns are curved like a LeafWing, coloured brown. His neck has an unusual pattern. Rather then all the scales, Branch has a couple of leaf designs poking out here and there, really faint to see. Branch's mainscales are a minty green, covering a pale green underbelly. His fins/webs are the same colour as his mainscales. Branch's wing membrane is the usual pale brown on his underbelly, with a few teeny tiny holes at the top, one of his only injuries. Branch has skiny legs, filled with authority, despite being a minor guard. His claws are black, a single gold line flowing through them. His tail is lean, the dark brown leaf on the end having a sharp end, that Branch likes to use as a barb, like a SandWing. Branch has several scars on them, showing the most injuries on Branch's whole dragony body. Personality "Hey, Sticks! Do you want some berries! No, I did not steal them! I just took them away from the most annoying idiot ever." Branch is an obvious type of dragon when you see him. He's cheeky and a smart tail, always sending insults and combacks to others, sometimes ending up being so horrible they need to slap him back to common sense. Branch is also a bit dumb and obliviousto things around him, so he's very easy to manipulate. One of his weaknesses? He doesn't kill HiveWings. He always tries to empathize with the tree killers, despite all they have done. Branch won't kill one, even if it steps into his territory. Ever since finding out a HiveWing killed his father, Branch knew something was wrong. Not because it was a HiveWing, but because it didn't seem like a dragon. It was more of a white eyed monster, that moved in usion and only wanted to kill. Branch wants to figure this out horribly. He doesn't want to kill all the HiveWings. What if they are all like that? He doesn't want to kill a HiveWing, ever since he saw they were different. Branch despises the ideas the other LeafWings have about killing all the HiveWings, thinking of it as ghastly. Branch is also very loyal to those he cares about, specifically his family. Branch has always been searching for the reason his parents died, and the main reason he takes on soldier duties is to one day, possibly find them. He's awfully protective of his sick sister, to the point it can be overbearing and annoying. Branch is also a loving and social person. He enjoys having company arohnd him, especially with Sticks. He loves to play with her, and is considered a social butterfly. Despite this, his cheeky nature comes to everyone around him, sometimes hurting others and breaking some friendships Branch had. He's literally the slowest learner, and it takes a long time for him to process problems. Branch can be pressured about his family. Should I be with them? Should I continue being myself? was the main thoughts in his head. He doesn't believe in dragons needing pity, and he doesn't want that pity. He wants to be himself, and despite the conditions his family is living in, Branch is there to help them, even when something goes wrong. Abilities "So what if he's a HiveWing?! He deserves to live!" Like most LeafWings, Branch has a plant growing ability. His, however, can make plants move without the roots moving. For example, let's say he made a tree make a pose as if they were bowing. The roots would preferably be perfectly fine, with the tree not having a crack in the wood. Next, Branch can gain his energy from the sun. He loves this, and enjoys sleeping on the trees just to siphon all the light from the ball of fire, sitting in the sky. Branch couldn't imagine life without the sun, and adores it with his heart. This might be a reason Branch is himself, but he just says it powers him up to make him stronger. Also, Branch has a wonderful knowledge about certain plants, and insects. He always enjoys having a centipede or chigger on his arm, and Branch describes it as having a animal friend when they touch him. He likes to use plantology as his weapon, rather then his solider weapons, but will use them occassionally. History "I hope your day is as pleasant as your personality, which by the way, is nauesatingly disgusting!" Branch was hatched in a foresty egg to high general LeafWings. Branch was the oldest, and he a very dorky newborn dragonet, making cringy jokes that could make a whole audience kill himself. Still, his parents loved him, despite his awful flaws. However, everything changed when Sticks was hatched. Sticks was Branch's sister, but born with an awful and life threatening condition called Guillain-Barré syndrome, a horrible moment when the immune system attacks the nerves in the dragons body. Having a war with the HiveWings was horrible enough, but a sick LeafWing with a sickness that can't be cured is surely a mouthful, right? It indeed was. One time, Branch remembers the vague memory of his parents trying to sort throhgh the papers, trying to sort out an appointment for their daughter's condition. Sticks was in bed at the time, but Branch could tell she was awake by the whimpering and silent crying in her room. Next, the next memory Branch can think of is the noises of a stabbing noise from the room his parents were in. Running to Sticks' to rescue her was a brave move, but not the right move for Branch's parents. He could see a slight shadow run to them, as he noticed the figure. A HiveWing. With.....white eyes? No, that wasn't right, Branch knew. Branch's parents told him HiveWings could have brown, but white? No. That wasn't a HiveWing. He knew it. Then, another stabbing noise came. As Branch realised the stabbed figure was the HiveWing who was chasing them, his clearly injured mother stood behind the dragon, kicking him off the treehouse. "We....have....to g-go...." Branch's mother said In a hoarse voice, as she fainted. "Is she.......dead?" A soft yet heartbroken Sticks whimpered, checking the body. She quickly tried to hear her breathes, and a mircale came. She was alive. "Come on, let's go." Branch replied, grabbing Sticks and his mothers body. They ran out, and the HiveWing fell down into the grass below them, clearly dead. A few days, Branch's and Sticks' father was soon buried. A crying Sticks whimpered as her nerves became a tiny bit weaker. They were able to find a new home, but their mother was never the same again. She was still a mother, but weakened from her painful injury. Everyday, Branch would sneak down and hear his mother silently whimpering in her room. But, she was still a mother. A kind mother. She told Branch to be himself despite the problems the household had, and she even took care of Sticks, despite their mother being more weak then her daughter. That day, in Branch's mind, is ghastly. He never wanted to kill that HiveWing. Because something was wrong with it. And he was going to find out what it was. Does that mean joining the guards? Yes. Does that mean caring for his sister and daughter constantly? Yes. Does that mean he should be a gloomy boy that needs pity? No. If Branch's mother told him to be himself, that's what he would be. He was still himself when his family was a wonderful potrait, and he was still cheeky when that picture of happiness was broken. Branch is a dragon. He is a normal soldier, figuring oit what was wrong with that HiveWing. And and he does, he'll be considered a hero in his tribe. And he won't take credit for it, he would put it on his family. They deserve the respect, not him. Relationships Sticks: Sticks is known as the fragile sister of Branch, with the case of Guillain-Barre syndrome. Weak and not known when she'll die, Branch is protective of his younger sister. He'd cry if someone killed Sticks, and Branch has devoted her life to caring for her. Branch treats her as a normal person, but is constantly pressured about his soldier duties and family devotion. Mother: After an injury from a HiveWing, Branch's mother was never the same, never like the high, proper LeafWing general she used to be. However, like with Sticks, Branch heavily cares for his mother, devoting his free time for her. Still like with Sticks, Branch can pressured about protecting her. Trivia "Yeah, keep rolling your eyes. You may find a brain back in there!" *A branch is a type of stick that is connected to the bark of a tree. *His colours were originally meant to be a rosey type of brown and dark green, but it was scrapped due it that looking like another person's OC. * Branch is Itchy's second LeafWing, but her first male LeafWing. Gallery "Sometimes, it’s better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you’re stupid than open it and remove all doubt." Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets